


Let me bloom - Traduction

by lunawolfgood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolfgood/pseuds/lunawolfgood
Summary: Tous les humains sont nés avec une minuscule marque sur un de leurs poignets reflétant celle de leur âme-sœur. Avec chaque interaction, la marque s’étend en plusieurs tatouages qui sont soit foncés soit clairs dépendant de l’état de l’interaction. Cela fait un peu moins de 8 ans depuis que Draco Malfoy a rencontré son âme-sœur dans un tailleur.Maintenant, en fixant les marquages foncés sur son avant-bras, il souhaite ne l’avoir jamais rencontré.





	Let me bloom - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let me bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883791) by [Poljupci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poljupci/pseuds/Poljupci). 



> Hey ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fiction pour vous, si vous voyez des fautes ou des phrases ne faisant aucun sens n'hésitez pas à me le dire!  
> Esperant que vous prendez autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que j'en ai pris à la lire et la traduire
> 
> To Iva, my love thank you so much for letting me translate your perfect fic, i love you

Ça a commencé avec un point.

Un petit point noir à l’intérieur du poignet gauche de Draco pouvant facilement être pris pour une tache de naissance si l’humanité ne savait rien des choses comme les âme-sœurs. Mais tout le monde, naturellement, connaissait le vieux conte d’étoiles étant divisé en deux à leurs naissances et leurs magies devaient trouver l’autre moitié dans un humain que le destin a choisi pour eux. 

Tout les sorciers et sorcières, cracmol ou moldu sera donner une marque sur un de leurs poignets qui va ensuite fleurir sur toute la peau une fois que leur magie trouvera son âme-sœur.

Ça a pris des années pour l’étrange sensation de fourmillement de se réveiller sous la peau de Draco et une fois qu’il sortit du magasin de robe, il releva sa manche pour voir l’origine de la sensation étrange. Juste avant que son Père arrive en vue, ses yeux s’écarquillèrent aux minuscules, pétales bleus foncés qui se formait sur sa peau, autour du point noir. Il redescendit sa manche parce que Draco était un garçon brillant et même avec son jeune âge d’onze ans et demi, il savait que si sa peau fleurissait après avoir parler avec Harry Potter ça signifiait qu’ils étaient âmes-sœur.

Surement, c’était vrai, n’est-ce-pas ? Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’une des deux sorcières travaillant dans le magasin partageait leurs magies avec lui… Non, il était certain que c’était Potter parce qu’il a eu un coup d’œil d’un motif complexe de tatouages couvrant leurs avant-bras quand leurs robes se sont levés pendant le travail. Draco se souvient avoir caché le fleurissement de ses parents jusqu’à ce que ses suspicions soient confirmés. Le jour du premier Septembre 1991, là commença l’infâme rivalité, commença aussi le déni qui était plus fort qu’aucune haine les garçons ne pouvait ressentir.

Avec chaque mots, chaque touchés, chaque sorts et chaque regards, que les deux partageait, il y avait cet insupportable fourmillement en dessous de leur peau indiquant que de plus en plus de leur peau était recouverte de marques.

Ça fait des années depuis que l’horrible réalisation est apparue à Draco et il était maintenant de retour à Poudlard, fixant son avant-bras noir de tatouages comme il le faisait souvent. La brise venant de la fenêtre ouverte où il était assit s’emmêlait dans ses cheveux et le doux touché de ses doigts contre tout le noir et bleu marine envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps.

C’était vraiment gênant- il n’y avait que des personnes rares qui avaient autant de couleurs sombres fleurissant sur leur peau. Mais bon après, il n’y avait que des personnes rares qui essayaient de devenir ennemi mortel avec leur âme-sœur. Draco traça les tourbillonnements de roses grimpantes sur son avant-bras, la queue de dragon à moitié fini sur sa paume, les fleurs bleues foncés serrées à son poignet et enfin le serpent enroulé et le crâne qui étaient les seuls motifs qui commençaient à s’effacer.

Il se rappela la moquerie, forte et résonnante dans ses oreilles lorsque Voldemort coupa sa manche pour révéler la honte qu’était son bras foncé. Le rire, les sorts maudits, les regards de pitié parce que quel idiot Draco était- pensant que quelqu’un pouvait l’aimer. « Personne t’aime, Draco, mon cher », la voix glaciale, venimeuse du seigneur de son père battait dans ses souvenirs. « Même ton âme-sœur t’aime pas ! A quel point tu dois te sentir misérable ! »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux rapidement, ne s’étant pas rendu compte les avoir fermé du tout. Il y avait un lancement de douleur à son bras gauche et il jeta un œil en bas pour voir ses ongles rentrés dans sa peau. Il bougea sa main et prit quelques respirations profondes, ses yeux allant vers le ciel nuageux s’étendant sur le château. 

Il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il faisait encore là…finir sa scolarité ? Il pourrait faire ça partout dans le monde. Se faire des amis ? Impossible vu que tout le monde l’évitait. (Bon…presque tout le monde mais Draco était pas un idiot et il en avait marre qu’on ait pitié de lui.) Essayer de recouvrir les marques foncées avec des couleurs claires et colorées en étant l’ami d’Harry après toutes ses années ? Plus probable qu’il aimerait l’avouer mais aussi un échec. 

Seulement un peu, cependant puisqu’enfaîte, contre tout le noir et le marron et bleu marine il y avait de minuscules fleurs jaunes fleurissant dans un creux et un phénix commençait à se former sur son épaule, plume par plume. Avant il avait l’habitude de fixer chacun des points de couleurs quand ils ont commençait à apparaître mais maintenant ils étaient juste un douloureux rappel de tout le temps perdu et de tout les moments sombres que lui et Harry ont partagés pendant tout le temps qu’ils se connaissaient. 

Il rabaissa sa manche et ferma les yeux, s’adossant contre le mur et essayant de se relaxer. Il savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à s’endormir étant donné que l’aube approchait rapidement et qu’il n’arrivait que rarement à se rendormir après ses cauchemars et promenades de nuit de toute façon.

Ça faisait même pas un quart d’heure au moment où les yeux de Draco s’ouvrirent en grand et que sa tête se tourna brusquement vers la gauche au bruit de pas qui malgré le souhait de l’intrus d’être silencieux, résonnaient dans la tête de Draco.

« Relax, » la voix ne pouvaient pas être à quelqu’un d’autre que Potter. Draco était pas surpris. « C’est juste moi. » 

« Qu’est ce que tu fais là, Potter ? », Draco cracha mais il n’y avait aucun venin dans ses mots ce qui était avant une entité toujours présente quand il en venait à Draco Malfoy.

« Rien d’important… » Harry haussa les épaules et s’assoyait sur le sol à côté de Malfoy après avoir jeté un terrible sortilège de coussinage. « J’évite les cauchemars…Je cherche les levers de soleils…je fleuris. » Aux derniers mots, il tourna son avant-bras droit à l’envers pour montrer à Draco les motifs de fleurs en épis violette qui s’étendait sur le côté de son bras. Draco était presque sûr que c’était des bardanes.

« Comment tu m’as trouvé ? » Draco demanda même si la réponse était toujours la même. C’était pas la première fois qu’Harry s’était faufilé sur Draco dans les premières heures d’un matin froid quand aucun des deux n’avait d’espoir de dormir. Ils parleraient, comparant les pétales délicates qui se pressaient dans leurs peaux après un rire particulièrement joyeux ou une conversation à cœur ouvert. On pourrait dire qu’ils étaient devenus d’assez bon amis pendant les quelques derniers mois. De grands amis, considérant leurs rencontres passés.

« Comme toujours » Harry sourit largement et tapota sa poche qui se froissa avec du vieux parchemin.

« Cette carte est trop dangereuse entre tes mains, » Draco grogna et secoua sa tête légèrement. « Les pauvres âmes que tu suis la nuit. »

« T’es jaloux ? » Harry jeta un coup d’œil à lui, étrangement convaincu que de la jalousie pourrait vraiment être présente en ce moment. Draco le dénia mais il ne chercher pas beaucoup à cacher le fait qu’il mentait. « Tu l’es, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Ne m’accuse pas de telle chose que de la jalousie. »

« C’est un oui alors. Tu commences toujours à parler comme un batard prétentieux quand t’es frustré. » Ils partagèrent un rire et ensuite Harry prit la main de Draco pour qu’ils puissent regarder une fleur de couleur lie de vin s’enrouler autour de leurs petits doigts pendant qu’ils se tenaient la main.

« Juste pour dire-» Draco commença après un moment de silence. Le motif s’arrêta encore une fois et les fourmillements n’était maintenant rien de plus qu’un souvenir s’effaçant. « -Je ne suis pas frustré. J’évite seulement de me décevoir en pensant que tu pourrais m’accepter après tout ce que je t’ai fais... »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant ça et son air tranquille s’en alla. Sa poigne sur la main de Draco se serra rassurement mais Draco souffla seulement et continua de regarder une tache noire près de son talon. « Tu ne peux pas être entrain de penser que je suivrais autant quelqu’un qui ne serait pas mon âme-sœur, Draco. »

« Je serais pas surpris, » Les épaules de Draco se soulevèrent légèrement puis s’affaissèrent pour retourner dans la position misérable qu’il se trouvait. Malgré le fait que leurs doigts étaient encore entrelacés, Draco pris une profonde inspiration de surprise lorsqu’Harry s’inclina contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je n’oserais jamais faire ça, Draco, » Harry chuchota et des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsque l’air chaud de la respiration d’Harry alla contre son cou et épaule. « Tu vois, nos bras ont tellement d’obscurité sur eux. Notre passé, il y a tellement d’obscurité se rependant dedans. Et jamais, jamais je ne referais quelque chose qui pourrait amener plus d’ombre dans ta vie. Seulement de la lumière, seulement des fleurs… »

Il s’arrêta et pris le bras de Draco pour le poser sur ses jambes. L’effleurement léger du bout des doigts d’Harry était tellement ressemblant au toucher de ceux de Draco mais également tellement différent. C’était plus doux qu’une plume et chaud, plus chaud que le touché de Draco ne pourrait jamais être. Même si le bout des doigts d’Harry étaient à peine là, le fourmillement, qui suivait chacune de leurs interactions, créa de petits bougeons de pivoine qui doucement, oh, si doucement, commença à éclater à la vie en de doux, pales roses et bleues, des couleurs tellement claires qu’il était impossible pour elles de recouvrir la précédente obscurité. Draco ne pouvait presque pas en croire à ses yeux quand il vit sa peau retourner à sa pale, pale couleur, étant recouverte par des bourgeons de fleurs.

« Tu penses que je pourrais les faire éclore plus vite ? » Les mots d’Harry était aussi doux que son touché mais même si les pétales n’auraient pas commencé à s’ouvrir plus rapidement, Draco n’aurait pas pu manqué les chauds baisers qu’Harry commença à parsemer le long de sa mâchoire. Il y avait un soupçon de barbe sur les joues de Potter quand Draco gloussa.

« Tu es ridicule, Harry Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis entrain de me connecter avec mon seul et unique ? » Harry sourit en le regardant et Draco pouvait presque sentir le rougissement monter sur le dos de son cou, sur des oreilles, recouvrir ses joues.

« Non, » Draco secoua sa tête ; un mouvement à peine perceptible. « Pas du tout à cause de ça. »

« Pourquoi alors, Draco, chéri ? » Ça se voyait évidemment que c’était de la taquinerie que Draco ne put s’empêcher de grogner.

« Hé bien, premièrement, parce que tu viens de m’appeler ‘chéri’, » Il dit et puis avec un souffle d’agacement. « Tu peux pas m’appeler ‘chéri’, Potter. »

« Harry, » Harry corrigea. Il n’y eu jamais eu un sourire aussi grand que celui qui était sur le visage d’Harry au moment même. De l’amusement brillait dans ses yeux et Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être encore plus énerver avec celui qui s’appelait son âme-sœur. 

« Tu peux pas m’appeler ‘chéri ‘, Harry », Draco répéta ensuite en levant les yeux au ciel et puis Harry alla aussi loin à pencher sa tête sur le côté avant de demander, « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« La même raison qui te rend ridicule ! Tu agis comme si on était meilleurs amis comme si tu pouvais venir et sauter dans mes bras et on galoperait jusqu’au coucher de soleil ! »

« J’agis pas comme si on était meilleurs amis… seulement… âme-sœur ? »

« Harry, on s’est détesté pendant sept ans ! »

« Et on s’apprécie depuis presque un an, » Harry ajouta, son sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

« Tu peux pas juste effacer tout ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous, » Draco parla, sa voix devenant de plus en plus basse jusqu’à ce que les derniers mots devinrent des chuchotements.

Il y avait des fils de silence s’étirant au dessus d’eux, s’emmêlant dans leurs cheveux ébouriffés et picorant à leur peau. Le fourmillement s’arrêta. Le monde était muet. Le calme surmonta le monde de leur réalité et les horloges s’arrêtèrent de faire tic-tac.

Ou on dirait.

Un moment, deux ou trois. Il n’y avait pas un truc que Draco pouvait comprendre jusqu’à ce que les paumes d’Harry se posèrent sur ses joues, chaudes contre sa peau de porcelaine froide, leurs lèvres pressées ensemble, doucement et pourtant, un touché clair, les doigts de Draco ébouriffant les boucles d’Harry et ils s’embrassaient.

Lentement et longuement et brillamment tandis que le soleil commençaient à apparaître à l’horizon. Les lèvres d’Harry menant la valse qui tournoyait dans leurs esprits, un tendre touché de sa langue contre celle de Draco, un gémissement, un soupir. Fondant. 

Les battements de cœur de Draco était plus fort que des feux d’artifice dans sa tête, le battement dans ses oreilles, le souffle chaud de son âme-sœur se mixant avec le sien, la légèreté des cheveux autour de ses doigts, l’effleurement des doigts d’Harry contre le creux de son dos, les fourmillements incessants dansant sur son avant-bras, ses biceps, son épaule, le bout de ses doigts.

Submergeant. Incroyable. Remarquable. 

Les mouvements ralentissaient, le corps d’Harry s’inclinant sur le sien, leurs respirations peu profonde et rapide. Les baisers fondant en bisous and puis…du rire. Doux et tournoyant, faisant du bien à leurs âmes.

« C’est de la m-magie, » Harry murmura, appuyant son front contre celui de Draco, ouvrant ses yeux, enfin, enfin pour fixer dans les yeux d’argent. « Ta magie, et la mienne. Ça n’efface pas le passé. »

La respiration de Draco s’arrêta puis il exhala, doucement, laissant le temps trainer à travers les sommets sombres de la Foret Interdite au loin. « Alors c’est quoi ? Harry ? »

“Ca repeint par dessus, le faisant négligeable, construisant par dessus-“ Les sourcils d’Harry se foncèrent pendant moins d’une seconde lorsqu’il jeta un œil en bas, relevant leurs manches pour révéler des dessins florales qui commençaient à s’étendre sur les années de noirs. «-Ça passe à autre chose »

Des bourgeons de pivoines, de lys, de jonquilles, de crocus fissurèrent à travers des couches de bétons et une vigne les torsada tous en un bouquet de fleurs continu qui s’étendait sur leurs bras, se connectant au bout de leurs doigts. Ça passe à autre chose. 

Draco embrassa Harry, durement mais doucement, un spasme de sourire brillant sur le coin de leurs lèvres. Ils souriaient lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. Le printemps était sur l’horizon.

Des fleurs sont sur le point d’éclore.


End file.
